


I'm Yours

by TheSpace_Dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hinted shallura, M/M, god help me, gotta love me some klance, i love lance but damn child, klance, lance is pining after keith, so much pining from this child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpace_Dragon/pseuds/TheSpace_Dragon
Summary: Post Season 1, everyone is okay, but they come back one by one, or in Lance and Hunk's case, in a pair. Shiro and Keith get split up and Keith is the last one to make it back and hugs the life out of Lance when he finally makes it back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously can't believe I wrote 3500 words for this thing off of a song. There's a post on Tumblr that I based on of the scenes off of too~
> 
> EDIT: Guess what, it has art now~~ thank you [Smiles4Voltron](https://smiles4voltron.tumblr.com/) !!!

 

Honestly, everything could fall apart right now and Lance wouldn’t care. They were all alive and just…everything was okay. Shiro was still with them, Pidge was no longer alone, and he had just spent another month alone with Hunk while they found their way back. And Keith?

Hah.

Lance found himself grinning ear-to-ear thinking about the hug that Keith crushed him in as soon as he exited his lion. Like, it was a long time ago that Lance came to terms with his feelings for Keith (even with the mullet) and okay, this was a mature decision for him, but he decided to wait for Keith. That month with Hunk turned into some kind of confession, a month long confession.

Hunk wouldn’t leave him alone about how Lance, who challenged Keith to damn near everything, had an irrevocable crush on the guy. Hello? Did anyone see the way Shiro was upset about Allura? Lance couldn’t take it anymore.

But when Keith came running at him nearly squeezed the life out of him, Lance melted. He hugged Keith back with just as much force, Keith had only held on more.

“It’s good to have you back, Keith,” Lance muttered.

“I…I thought I lost you guys forever…” Keith’s hands were clawing at his shirt. Lance and Hunk were the second pair to make it back to the castle, right after Pidge. Both Pidge and Hunk came up with a pretty ingenious way on how to find the castle again, Lance was lucky to be with Hunk, or else he would still be flying around searching.

Shiro showed up after them, rambling about how Keith got separated from him one their way back. Apparently, the Galra had attacked and chased them through multiple systems before Keith came up with this hair-brained idea to distract them and let Shiro make it back to the castle. Shiro had been in pretty bad condition. His prosthetic arm was crushed and his side was infected from the fight with Hagar. The Black Lion was pretty banged up, but it was functional according to Coran.

Now weeks later, they had picked up Keith’s signal and wormholed their way to the system he was in. The red lion was no worse for wear but Keith was an absolute mess. His eyes had been crazed and frantic when he slid out of the lion. (Yes, slid, the guy had no patience and didn’t even wait for Red to open all the way before he left the cockpit.)

Lance held Keith until he had finally calmed down enough to greet everyone else. As soon as he stepped away, Hunk was on them and gave them both one of his signature “I’m going to hug you to death” hugs. Pidge climbed up his back to hang over one of his shoulders to grin down at them, beyond excited to have the team back. Shiro didn’t take much longer after that, ruffling both Keith’s and Lance’s hair once he was there. Allura and Coran both stood off to the side, hugging each other. Their little reunion reminding them of their families.

In the end, team Voltron was really all they had. Keith had been living on his own for a year. Pidge was looking for her family. Lance and Hunk were lucky to even have families to possibly even go back to but they were homesick all the time from it.

“Alright, I think it’s time for everyone to get some rest.” Shiro backed off Hunk dropped Lance and Keith to the floor.

They were all exhausted. Looking at all them, it would have been hard to tell because their smiles were all so bright. Even Keith was smiling.

Allura stepped forward, her eyes ecstatic but there was no hiding the bag under her eyes. “I agree. Paladins, you’ve all earned some rest. Enjoy the day off.”

Lance stretched and started to head off to his room. The long nights that he pulled staring at the maps and other distress signals to look for Keith were catching up to him. Actually, they already had. It had taken a blaring alert loud enough to make Lance think he was going to go deaf to wake him up and realize that they had finally picked up Keith.

He smirked. The mullet head better be thankful that he was there in the control room, or else he would be floating around in space for a lot longer.

Walking through the long corridors of the castle, Lance could almost feel how the castle wasn’t as empty as it was before. Don’t get him wrong, he was undoubtedly happy that Keith was back, but he had an image to uphold. The other boy had no idea about his feelings for him. Lance couldn’t do that to Keith. Sure the hug was great and all, but he had been the first person he saw.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and sobered up. Now he had to go back to acting like he despised Keith, on some level atleast. God, he didn't want to, though. Keith honestly wasn't that bad, sure they didn't agree on a lot of things, but he was one of the few people who pushed Lance to be better. Albeit, Lance messed up way more than he succeeded.

_Just gonna have to act like everything is normal, I guess,_ he thought.

Lance kept wandering the hallways, no longer really set on sleeping the day away. Having Keith come back reminded him of how homesick he was. He could see how if they ever got back to Earth, he was going to greet his family in much the same manner as Keith had greeted them.

A sigh escaped him. What could do he with himself? Hunk was obviously going to go eat his weight in the food goo, he always stress ate, poor guy. That or cook, they could really use some of Hunk’s space goo cooking. Pidge would do whatever Pidge would do in her time off, Lance couldn’t remember a time where he saw Pidge outside of missions and meals. Shiro and Keith always trained, that was no question about that. Keith was probably catching up with Shiro now anyways. Coran would be doing some work on Red, just to make sure it was still properly functioning.

Turning a corner, Lance climbed the stairs. Might as well go look at the stars. During all the nights where he couldn’t sleep (he wouldn’t admit to it but he was too worried about Keith to really sleep that much) he managed to find some other observation decks in the castle. His favorite was actually on the pillar that housed the red lion. When they were gliding through space, it was one of the highest points in the castle and it had some great views. Plus, it was kind of hard to get to, and frankly, right now, Lance wanted to be alone.

The memory of Kieth hugging him was haunting him, and he was trying so hard not to read into it too much, but it wouldn’t leave him alone. Despite the paladin armor, Lance loved that hug too much than could be considered appropriate. Keith was a teammate. Hunk said as much when he regained logical thought and started thinking about the repercussions of Lance and Keith actually being together. Anything that happened between them could tear Voltron apart, and the truth was, he and Keith didn’t have the best track record as friends.

The stairs opened up into a domed area. The glass was all fogged over, and Lance touched a panel next to the doorway and everything darkened except for the small lights lining the floor of the room and the doorway. Everything was dark, but the stars sparkled. The castle wasn't moving fast enough for him to see them moving, but it was enough to see them. It was times like this that he would love to take Blue out and just fly around. But he had tried that before and when he had landed, Allura was there to lecture him for hours about how taking the lions out for joyrides was irresponsible and not was a paladin should be doing with their free time. Oh boy had Keith made fun of him for that.

Lance laughed at the memory of shooting a hole in Keith’s ego that day in training, too. Who knew Keith was good at everything except target shooting? Needless to say, the mullet head should stick to his swordplay. Definitely took him down a few notches from that.

He stood in the middle of the room, looking up at the stars, taking in their solidarity. The fact that there was so much space in between everything didn’t bother him anymore. He had always admired the stars from earth, but as they moved through space, liberating planets as fast as they could, he finally felt at home. It only took Keith coming back and hugging the life out of him to realize that this was his place.

A gust of air came up from a vent in the floor, fluffing out his jacket. Lance smiled, the breeze reminded him of his time at the beach. What he would give to be able to go back there, or any beach for that matter. Sitting in the sand, playing his guitar or his ukulele for siblings, singing whatever came to mind? Nothing could beat that. Not even Keith’s hugs. Seriously, they were good hugs, but nothing can come close to family bonding time, okay?

Another blast of air and Lance started to pat out a beat on his jeans, his siblings favorite springing into his mind the same way the blue lion did when they first met.

Humming out the chords and keeping the beat, he started to sing.

_“Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_ _,_

_I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted,”_

The song was super dated, but that didn’t stop his parents from ever playing it or his siblings always begging him to play it at the beach. It was a little slower than the original, but hey, what could he do with only his hand to create a rhythm.

_“I fell right through the cracks_ _,_

_Now I'm trying to get back”_

Who knew singing would bring him some sense of normalcy?

He went through the verses as if they were a habit, his voice a bit hesitant but he didn't care. He was doing this for himself. Hunk knew he sang sometimes, hell, he hummed to random tunes in the shower. Pidge would yell over the coms that his singing was destroying her hearing but being the little shit that he was, Lance always sang louder at that. Granted, the team only just found out about his little habit after thrown from a wormhole.

Lance laughed at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Leave it to a wormhole to remind him of this.

_“Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big fam-”_

Rhythm and melody faltered, and Lance could feel the tears prick his eyes. Even saying the word family was hard for him, and this song? It was the whole point he was singing it. He just stopped and stared at space, fighting the suddenly overwhelming feeling he had in his chest. Lance clenched his jaw, throat working to control himself. He missed them…missed them so-

“Ahem…”

Lance spun and faced the doorway, finding the catalyst for this whole moment in the doorway.

“K-Keith?” He wiped frantically at his face, making sure there were no tears in his eyes when he faced the other boy. “How long have y-you been standing th-there?”

Keith walked into the room and looked up. He still looked pretty ragged from his months alone out in space, the bags under his eyes more prominent from the blue glow of the room. His hair looked like he had just finished towel drying it. Atleast the guy showered before coming up here.

“Long enough,” was the only response Lance got.

The taller boy shoved his hands in his pockets, slouching slightly, embarrassed to be caught singing and sort of dancing in front of his crush of all people. He scuffed the ground with his shoe, thinking of something to say.

Awkward silence surrounded the both of them, neither of them truly willing to discuss what either of them was doing. For Keith, it was simply because he didn’t want to admit that Lance actually sounded good singing, even if the song was beyond dated at this point.

Lance was ready to just say screw it and launch into the chorus and just start up again. He got hung up on one word and then Keith showed up.

He glanced over at him. Keith was standing next to him, looking at the stars with the same wonder that always showed up on Lance’s face when he looked up. A soft smile was there and Lance found himself looking away, feeling like it was forbidden to see him look so…so soft?

Shit, he was in too deep and he hadn’t even confessed to him. He was a goner.

Well, it was now or never he guessed. Who knew when the next time Keith was actually alone for him to do this, not to mention as guarded.

Lance picked up where he left, going right into the chorus, tapping out some stop-time beats to match his singing.

_“So I won't hesitate_ _,_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate._

_Our time is short._

_This is our fate,_

_I'm yours.”_

Okay, he forgot a line, but the chorus was a good place to start. Now the question was, did he continue from there-wait is that even a question?

_“Do you want to come on, scooch on over closer dear,_

_And I will nibble your ear…”_

By now, Lance had a shit eating grin on his face. Go big, or go home. When he moved to create some space between him and Keith to dance a little, the grunge lord looked like he belonged on a Christmas tree. He almost started laughing too hard to go into the next verse.

He skipped and spun around the room, letting the song take him, alternating between stomping his feet and tapping his hands on the railing, the bulkhead, the wall, even the glass couldn’t escape being a part of his makeshift drum set. The whole time he kept singing, stealing glances at Keith to see if he was getting the hidden message behind the song. If he didn’t, oh well, Lance could handle the teasing that came after.

_“Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you’re free.”_

“Lance-?”

_“Look into your heart and you’ll find that the sky is yours._

_So please don’t, please don’t, please don’t…”_

“Lance-”

_“There’s no need to complicate._

_‘Cause our time is short._

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate._

_I’m yours.”_

“Lance, I get it!”

Lance all but choked on his words after that. Damn, he was almost done with the song…

His beat faltered, and eventually stopped altogether. Did he really just…

“Get…what?”

Keith took a deep breath and rifled a hand through his hair, planting the other on his hip as he puffed out air. He wasn’t in his trademark jacket like Lance was, but that didn’t matter, Keith pulled off a black t-shirt and jeans just fine in Lance’s book.

Cut it out, McClain, seriously, just let him talk.

“I…I know what the song means. So you…you don’t really have to keep singing it.”

Lance quirked and eyebrow. Well, if that wasn’t the vaguest answer ever. “And what do you think the song means?”

The other boy scrunched his eyebrows and stared at Lance like he was missing a few marbles. Sure he was down a few, but with the whole defender of the universe thing going on, he was bound to lose some.

“It means you miss your family right? Like wasn’t that the reason why you stopped earlier?”

Lance gaped at him. Like, how could someone who survived a year out in the desert before all of this, not even see that this was a freaking love song of all things?

He literally face-palmed and muttered “Keith” multiple times before he walked back over to the boy.

Clapping the boy on the shoulder, he looked him dead in the eyes. He came this far, sang the song in front of him of all people, the only person outside of his family to hear him; he might as well keep going.

“Keith, you’re missing the point again.”

He scoffed and shrugged off Lance's hands. "Then why couldn't you say ‘family' then? And what was with the staring at the stars part afterward?"

Lance shrugged and looked up again. “I used to sing this song for them all the time when we went to the beach…my siblings used to beg me to sing it. It…it was our song and I, uh, will I guess I had to keep the tradition at some point.”

Keith openly stared at him. Lance was a pretty open person, but he mostly talked about himself only. He didn’t really mention his family all that much. At least he had one to go back to once everything was done, Keith was alone after this.

“Ya know, they would put a uke or a guitar in my hands while they were at it too. I can keep a beat fine, but man I miss being able to play the most.”

“You can play the guitar and the ukulele…?”

Lance smirked at him, winking. “Sure do, once you know the chord changes, you can play either or just fine.” He started to hum the chords to the song again, just trying to fill the silence again.

“So what was the other reason why you were singing that song? You know it’s crazy old, right?”

Thank the stars that the room was dark and Keith couldn’t see Lance blush at the moment. He _knew_ that question was coming, but he still didn’t have an answer.

“What makes you think it wasn’t just for my family?”

“Lance, you practically sang that to me as soon as I walked in,” Keith deadpanned.

The other boy shot him a knowing look and waited for Lance to get his shit together. What the hell was he supposed to say to that?

_I like you?_ Like a lot?

_And I don't want to be your rival anymore? Literally, I could be yours and I couldn't be happier?_

Okay, so two can play at that game then. "Then what was the hug for? Everyone was in the hangar when you landed."

Keith became a shade darker in the already dark room. “I-I don’t know-you can’t- why…?”

Lance lost it. Keith was a blubbering mess right in front of him. Who knew the guy could get any cuter.

“Look, if you like me, it’s not that big of a deal, I mean, I am a wonderful person and all, so don’t jump my bo-”

“Shut up, and maybe you would hear that I _do_ like you-”

“-nes ‘cause, dude that would be awkward for every-Wait hold, up what?”

“I’m not repeating myself, Lance.”

“Keith, buddy, my pal, you like me don’t you?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows just to mess with the guy.

Keith pushed him back a little, crossing his arms and sulking, not making eye contact with Lance either.

“Oh my god you do!” Lance was pretty sure if he smiled any bigger his face would split. “I can’t believe it, the mullet head has a crush on the almighty Lan-”

“Can it, Cargo Pilot, it’s not that big of a deal, I’ll get over it.”

"Oh no, you won't! ‘Cause I like you too!"

“Lance, you-you…you airplane!”

“Haha, love you too, Keithy,” Lance crooned, ignoring the really weak insult. He would tease him for that later, poor guy was too flustered as it was. He wasn’t even making sense.

Lance tossed an arm around Keith’s shoulders and forced him to walk out the room, leaving the stars behind. “C’mon, mullet head, let’s go get some food. Hunk is cooking again.”

“When doesn’t Hunk cook for us anymore?”

“Since Coran demonstrated his skills in the kitchen. But we have been living off of regular goo since Hunk and I showed up, and honestly, the guy wasn’t in the mood to cook until we found Shiro. And then it was like we _had_ to wait until we found you, so it’s been a couple months since we had anything decent to eat…”

Lance continued to ramble on and on how it was so stressful to find Keith and how it was taking its toll because of the lack of proper food, Keith chuckled every so often when Lance told him some hair-brained theory from Pidge or Hunk in order to find him.

Maybe space wasn’t too bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, if you don't know, the song is I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. And the scene comes from a piece of art by @thesearchingastronaut and seriously, give them a follow, their art is amazing guys!
> 
> Leave a comment and some kudos and I'll love you forever, hope all of you enjoyed!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Mogi
> 
> Edit: [reblog the art from here please!!!!](https://smiles4voltron.tumblr.com/post/158326943981/its-good-to-have-you-back-keith-lance)


End file.
